Fish Love
by Annabelle536
Summary: Summary: Everyone is manipulative in their own little way… even Toothless. 5 Times Toothless made someone give him fish and the one time…he made someone else give him fish again…so 6 times Toothless got fish.


**Fish Love**

**Summary: Everyone is manipulative in their own little way… even Toothless. 5 Times Toothless made someone give him fish and the one time…he made someone else give him fish again…so 6 times Toothless got fish.**

**Word Count: 3,256**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: Toothless X Fish**

**Victim #1: Hiccup**

Of course Hiccup knew his best friend had a certain weakness for the sea creature.

Personally, Hiccup didn't understand the weird craving his best friend has for fish. They're slimy, cold and quite frankly when a dragon regurgitates a recently eaten fish you're expected to eat it and enjoy it. Stupid Toothless and his weird way of expressing friendship.

So here they are. Hiccup and Toothless working in the forge (well Hiccup was, Toothless was being lazy and lying outside in the sun…lucky Toothless) on a warm sunny day a few weeks after the whole 'Saving Berk from the Queen Dragon, becoming Berk's hero, and oh of course loosing the left leg' thing.

Days like this Hiccup enjoyed the time he could distract his mind from everything by working on sharpening weapons and doing other forge related things to pass the day. Sometime he'll fly Toothless but that's always after Toothless has his fish. If Toothless doesn't have his daily feed of fish he would refuse to do anything and instead of being well, Toothless, he becomes downright annoying and does anything to make sure Hiccup knows that he wants his fish. This includes knocking things over, whining, nudging Hiccup in the direction the fish are kept and of course Hiccup's personal favorite: having someone come yelling at him about Toothless taking their fish.

Toothless is a jerk when he doesn't have his fish, even more so if he isn't taken flying AND not given the fish he so forcibly wants…which brings Hiccup to his current problem.

"No Toothless I can't go and get your fish, I'm a little busy right now!" Hiccup called when he heard Toothless call out to him, again, almost whining.

Hiccup right now was a little busy working at the forge and catching up with the work he's been neglecting every since he found Toothless.

He was making great progress, he was more than half way through and right now he couldn't get distracted. Toothless right now wasn't being much help with him being his annoying and fish wanting self.

Hiccup made the connection rather quickly that a hungry Toothless is an annoying Toothless.

Toothless' answer was to roar at him a little angry with a hint of annoyance.

Well good. If Hiccup is annoyed why can't Toothless share the annoyance of not getting what the other wants?

Hiccup wants to work and Toothless wants fish.

If Toothless wants fish well, he can be patient and wait until Hiccup's finished with his work to get him fish.

Toothless poked his head in and glared at Hiccup.

'I'm hungry! I want fish!' Toothless seemed to be saying with his eyes.

"I'm busy Toothless, just be patient," Hiccup said turning back to sharpening a sword.

For Hiccup, it was easy to decipher what Toothless would say by looking into his eyes, everything was in the eyes

That being said, Hiccup regrets bringing Toothless with in to the forge. He could have already been finished if he hadn't gotten distracted by Toothless' constant bugging by nudges, whines, roars, his tail knocking things down on purpose, the occasional thump on the forge roof, buckets being thrown here and there and of course Toothless going out to try and convince other people to give him the fish he so desperately wants (Hiccup may have or may not have forgotten to feed him this morning)…maybe that's why Toothless is being more annoying than usually without fish.

Hiccup resents the moment he decided it would be best if Toothless accompanies him to the forge.

Toothless made his way to Hiccup and nudges his side hoping for his riders attention (and fish), to go out and fly (and fish) and his breakfast (which is fish).

Hiccup had to resist the urge to groan out of annoyance.

It wasn't because he didn't love Toothless, no, far from it. Toothless is his first and best friend, his constant companion, his support, his trustful ally…with that being said, you would think it would it excuse Toothless for being annoying like an itchy Terrible Terror (and trust Hiccup, THOSE are VERY annoying, almost has much as Toothless…note how Hiccup thought almost). But the pros aren't enough to weigh off the cons.

Sometimes Hiccup doesn't understand why he puts up with Toothless.

'Because you love me,' Toothless seemed to say while nudging Hiccup gently and purr softly.

Oh! So now Toothless chooses to be kind? Why wasn't he kind when Hiccup fell down a few minutes ago? Maybe it has something to do with Toothless making a noise that greatly resembled a laugh, that, or maybe because it was Toothless' fault in the first place as to why Hiccup fell (Hiccup swears he felt Toothless' tail swipe from underneath him when he denied Toothless' fish…again).

"Toothless, I promise once I'm done your fish will be the first thing I do, okay Bud," Hiccup assured Toothless trying to move away from Toothless.

Toothless response was to glare daggers that could rival Astrid's (AND that was pretty scary) at him and to make it more apparent to Hiccup that he was not happy in not getting his fish, Toothless huffed and made this whole dramatic scene where he got up on his hind legs and walk out the forge dramatically…Toothless purposely knocked over a few things to both annoy Hiccup and make it clear he still wasn't happy in not getting fish. Dick.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatic scene making. Since when did Toothless become such a diva? Oh yeah, that's right, when he isn't fed fish Toothless can be such a dick and diva…a…no the words simply can't be mixed without being something weird.

With Toothless gone, if only for a few minutes before he comes back pretending to be sorry and stuff, which Hiccup knows is a total lie (Toothless just does it to try and be manipulative, I'm nice to you so go get me fish), Hiccup can try and take advantage of the silence and actually get things done.

He finished sharpening the sword and went to place it with the other swords.

Hiccup should know by now that the God's just love seeing him fall and constantly put obstacle in his way just so they could get a laugh for 5 minutes. It's some conspiracy plan against him that began since, well, since he was born. Hiccup is sure they made sure he was named Hiccup just so they could curse him with a life full of clumsiness and life endangering life, which apparently to the Gods is a day full of entertainment…Damn Gods.

The Gods can really be jerks when they want to be.

"Ow," Hiccup moaned from his place on the ground from where he fell, yep, the Gods are jerks.

Slowly Hiccup picked himself up into a sitting position and looked around for the sword he surely dropped.

He was looking around for it when he stopped abruptly.

Oh NO!

Hiccup quickly (and clumsily) got up and begged the Gods to be kind for once. They decided not to since they seemed to get some sick entertainment out of his suffering.

Oh NO!

As much as Hiccup wished it to be true it was.

Everything was on the ground and when Hiccup says everything, he literally means everything.

Swords, hammers, axes, every weapon they had was on the ground. Hiccup really could care less about the weapons, he could just put them back in place, but that wasn't what had Hiccup worried. No it was the fact that Gobber was surely going to kill him.

The forge was a mess, a complete and total mess, now you're probably wondering why Hiccup is so worried that the forge is a complete mess. Well Gobber, well, he's very strict on how his forge should look like, where the weapons are and should be kept, in short words Gobber has a system going on in the armory and the shortest change causes the man to bring out the axe hand.

The worst was that Big Bertha was spattered in paint.

Wait what!?

Hiccup groaned when he, indeed discovered that Big Bertha had some paint on her. Luckily she was still had her weapons on her securely and only had a thin line of splattered paint on her. Gobber doesn't really have any use for her anymore now that they don't kill dragons but the man still is highly protective of her. Odin knows why.

"Well, it's not so bad, I could just, paint over it and Gobber would never know…maybe," Hiccup groaned.

Of course Gobber would discover something wrong when it involves his forge and most importantly: Bertha.

Like Hiccup said it's not so bad, at least the forge isn't on fire…again. At least no one saw what just happened.

With a sigh Hiccup bent down to pick up a sword and go return it to where the swords are supposed to be.

Hiccup turned around and froze…Toothless!

It was true, Toothless was sitting right there looking directly at Hiccup with a cute yet confused look on his face.

That look quickly disappeared and was instead replaced by Toothless' version of a smirk, a smirk that instantly gave Hiccup the chills.

He knew this wouldn't end well.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Toothless darted out from the forge and seemed to just disappear.

Odd, was all what went through Hiccup's mind before he went back to arrange the forge as best as he could to how it looked before.

A few minutes passed and Hiccup seemed to be working just fine, that was before he heard voices coming in his direction, voices that made Hiccup freeze in complete panic.

Hiccup knew that voice perfectly well. It was a voice he practically grew up with. The voice that guided him in how to properly sharpen and forge weapons, the voice he heard when he was learning how to train…It was Gobber's voice.

Without a moment too loose, Hiccup ran out the forge to see Gobber making his way to the forge.

Odin, help him and grant his spirit a place in Valhalla.

Hiccup began panicking. The forge was still a mess and Big Bertha still had paint splattered on her. Gods above please for once be merciful.

They weren't, since Gobber continued making his way over and Hiccup began panicking trying to come up with a plan to distract Gobber enough time for him to get the forge more or less back to the way it was before.

It seems Toothless finally chose the right time to appear. So now he has perfect timing huh?

"Toothless! Thank Thor you're here! I need your help distracting Gobber while I finish fixing the forge," Hiccup told Toothless quickly without missing a second, Gobber was getting close but not close enough to hear them but enough that he wasn't just some blob in the distnace.

'What do I get out of it?'

"Um, a fly around Berk tonight?" Hiccup said answering or questioning Toothless' question.

'I don't want a fly right now, I want something else.'

"How about a, nice good scratch?" Hiccup said beginning to panic when Gobber grew closer,

'Come on; give me something better then some scratch.'

"Um, how about, a, um, how about…" Hiccup was running out of ideas and the fact that Gobber was growing closer was not helping.

'Is this the best you could do? Wow, congrats, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet.'

Okay, Toothless was no longer being helpful; in fact he was being the complete opposite right now.

Gobber was getting close enough too send panic waves through Hiccup but was luckily stopped by Hoark, who seemed to be asking the blacksmith something. Thank you merciful Gods above for your outdated pity!

'This is a complete waste of my time.'

Toothless gave Hiccup an unimpressed look before he causally turned around and began leaving Hiccup to fend on his own.

Without Toothless, Hiccup knew he was a goner. A complete goner since Toothless was the only one right now that could distract Gobber enough and give Hiccup enough time to fix the forge.

Of course! Hiccup mentally face palmed himself for not remembering the one thing Toothless would do anything for…Fish!

"I'll give you fish!" Hiccup called to Toothless.

Toothless stopped and considered this.

Toothless turned around to face Hiccup.

'You have my attention, you may continue.'

"I'll give you a fish if you distract Gobber," Hiccup said checking behind his shoulder to check on Gobber. Good, still talking to Hoark.

'I want more than one fish.'

"Um, two, two fish," Hiccup said but Toothless just gave him a look clearly screaming at him to try harder.

"How about three fish, three fish is enough to make you happy right?" Hiccup said checking on Gobber, amazing, keep distracting him Hoark while I try and convince my jerk of a dragon to distract my mentor so I can get away with a crime almost as awful as murder.

'Seriously, this is the best you could do?'

"Six fish?" Hiccup said but Toothless seemed to be growing tired of this or he wants Hiccup to see the point in something since he whacked Hiccup with his tail.

"Okay, okay ouch, I get it," Hiccup groaned rubbing the back of his and checking on Gobber.

No longer amazing! Damn it Hoark! I still haven't convinced Toothless!

"How about a whole basket of fish huh, a whole basket should make you a very happy dragon right, Bud?" Hiccup began panicking.

'I eat a basket of fish every time you mess with my tail. You want my help, raise the amount of fish.'

Hiccup groaned but then gasped when Gobber was now getting extremely close to Hiccup's dismay.

"Two baskets of fish?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless who replied by licking his paw waving off Hiccup's offer.

'More fish.'

Hiccup groaned. Why Odin? Why did you have to make his friend such a jerk? Haven't you punished me enough?

"Fine…three baskets of fish," Hiccup finally giving in to his best friends demands.

'Now you have a deal'

Toothless purred, nodding his head in approval before he casually trotted to Gobber and to Hiccup's horror and surprise (mostly horror) Toothless snatched Gobber's peg leg from underneath him and quickly ran off.

It took Gobber maybe 5 seconds to discover what just happened before he began shouting at Toothless to give him back his leg.

Hiccup, not wanting to miss any more time to fix the forge quickly made his way back to fixing the forge (that and he didn't want to see what was happening outside).

While Hiccup finished fixing the forge, Toothless was still prancing around Berk and mockingly laughing at Gobber (who was using a staff to chase after the laughing Night Fury).

Finally, by evening Hiccup finished putting every weapon back to the place it belonged and covering Bertha with paint over the black splatter.

Ironically, the moment Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief was the moment Gobber walked in (peg leg back on and covered in saliva) with a frustrated and annoyed look.

"Hey Gobber how was your day?" Hiccup nervously asked hoping Gobber wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He didn't, either because he didn't notice anything or because he was still mad after chasing a Night Fury all around Berk for his leg.

"Yer dragon is lucky we don't kill them anymore," was all Gobber said moving to where his interchangeable hands were.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, about Toothless, he must be, you know, crazy," Hiccup laughed not knowing what to say that wouldn't give him away.

"Mhm," Gobber replied changing his hand and going to work.

Hiccup not knowing what else to say went back to finishing some of the last few weapons he has left to sharpen.

They worked in peace for some time and Hiccup began feeling like he could put the whole incident behind him and move on.

The Gods had other plans.

"Hiccup," Gobber called.

"Yeah, Gobber," Hiccup said still focusing on his work.

"Why is the floor wet?" Gobber asked.

"What do you mean the floor is…?" Hiccup asked turning around but he froze when he saw what Gobber meant.

The floor was wet but that wasn't what got Hiccup confused, it was the part where it was the exact same place Hiccup fell earlier. Why didn't Hiccup realize that it was because of that, that he fell in the first place?

"I don't know," Hiccup said moving to bend down where the small puddle was.

With a quick swipe of his fingers against the cold and still more or less wet muddy ground, Hiccup knew what it was.

Night Fury saliva. He could tell because it smelled like Toothless' breath.

"Oh, and do yeh mind telling me why yer dragon kept bothering me earlier before he took meh leg?" Gobber asked but by then Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore.

Toothless was in the forge before Hiccup fell…the reason he fell and causing all the weapons to fall was because Night Fury saliva was on the ground…Toothless apparently was bothering Gobber before he appeared by Hiccup's side…Toothless managed to get 3 baskets of fish for helping distract Gobber…

Toothless!

"Yeh okay Hiccup?" Gobber asked but Hiccup was too busy connecting the clues together.

Toothless…Night Fury saliva…Toothless bothering Gobber…Toothless getting fish…it all made sense.

Toothless had the whole thing planned out perfectly.

Only Toothless would know where Hiccup puts the weapons since he spends his time waiting for Hiccup at the forge and would see him work. Only Toothless would bother Gobber enough to get him to go to the forge. And Toothless would be the only one who would get anything good from all of this.

Toothless planned the whole thing…for fish?

With this in mind, Hiccup made a silent promise to have a serious conversation with Toothless about tricking people into giving him fish.

But Hiccup wondered something that worried him. Since when did Toothless get so… manipulative to get fish?

Hiccup supposes it's partially his fault since he didn't feed Toothless all day that he got desperate…and manipulative.

That doesn't change the fact that Toothless could've gotten Hiccup killed if Gobber discovered what happened to the forge.

Thank Odin; Gobber had no idea on what happened.

"Hiccup do yeh mind tellin me why Bertha has paint on her?"

Toothless, you are so going to pay for this.

**AN: Yeah…I have no idea where this came from. I was bored…and hungry so I guess that's where my inspiration lies. Anyway since Toothless is said to be the most intelligent of the dragons I do think he's capable of doing things like this to get food (fish) because, well, everyone gets annoying and does things to get food right? I get annoying when I'm hungry so I assume Toothless would be annoying too. Like the summary suggest 5 other characters would fall for Toothless' manipulative ways…I have an idea on to who's next but you can leave a review on who you want the victim to be next.**

**See you guy's until the next chapter.**


End file.
